Sketchbook
by Destiel In The Impala
Summary: Castiel misplaces his sketchbook.. Short one shot, mildly fluffy.


'Cas..' Dean had his back to the angel

'Yes, Dean?'

'What the fuck is this?' He turned around and held up a red sketchbook that Castiel immediately recognised.

'Er..' Castiel stuttered, seizing up.

Dean advanced forward, handing him the book. 'You need to get laid, man.' He smirked and left the room.

Castiel groaned and threw the book at the wall. It fell to the floor with a thunk, landing on a page covered in enochian and littered with doodles.

Dean had found his book. How could Castiel have been so careless that he'd left it out in the motel room. The book was filled with Castiel's confessions which, luckily, Dean couldn't read. However, it was also covered in little drawings Castiel had done of himself and Dean sharing kisses and also in various positions. Unfortunately for Castiel, he was excellent at drawing so it was obvious who the two starring in the drawings were: Jimmy Novak, Castiel's vessel, and Dean Winchester, hot piece of ass.. Wait, did Castiel really just think of Dean as a 'hot piece of ass'?

Castiel rubbed his face, still red from what Dean had found. Then he realised, Dean had said 'you need to get laid'. Castiel didn't want to get his hopes up, but he was still thinking it.

As he turned his attention back to his book, he gasped. A page had been ripped out.

* * *

'Bobby?' Dean called out as he entered his house.

'What?' The hunter called back.

'You probably have a book on enochian and how to translate it, right?'

'Probably.. Why?' Bobby turned around the corner into his library now in full view of Dean.

'I have something that, er, I'd like you to translate.'

'Sure, hand it over.' Bobby held out a hand towards Dean whilst he foraged in his draw for his book on enochian.

Dean handed the piece of paper to Bobby and leaned against the desk.

'Right let's see here... What the..?' Bobby narrowed his eyes as he looked at the drawings scattered over the page.

Dean coughed and said, 'Yeah, ignore that, just get to the writing.'

'Well okay.. It says..' He got out another piece of paper and began to translate the writing, looking back and fourth between the large book and the flimsy piece of A5.

Bobby narrowed his eyes even further as he read back what he'd just written down.

'What?' Dean tried to catch a glimpse of Bobby's translation, but the old man just snatched it away from his prying eyes.

'It says.. Castiel breeds with the mouth of Dean..' Bobby barked out loud bursts of laughter as Dean grabbed the two bits of paper and stormed out.

Hastily, Dean dialed Castiel's number and put the phone to his ear.

'Uhm, yes?' Came Cas' shaky reply.

'Ok, no _seriously_ what the fuck, Cas.'

'I.. Really don't know how I can explain this.'

'No? Okay. I'm on my way back to the motel.' Dean snapped his phone shut and opened the door on the Impala.

* * *

Castiel sat in the motel room with a permanent frown on his face.

After what seemed like hours of waiting, Dean finally burst in through the door.

'Um, hello, Dean.'

'Hi, Cas.' Dean stared into the angel's gorgeous blue eyes with a hard expression. Castiel couldn't read it.

'That was not for your eyes to see.' Castiel grumbled as his gaze fell to the floor.

He felt the bed dip slightly as Dean sat down next to him. He looked up, surprised.

'Why didn't you tell me about this?' Dean asked softly

'I.. I don't know.' Cas stuttered. This was not the reaction he was expecting.

'So you breed with my mouth, huh?' Dean smirked. Castiel mentally kicked himself again for being so sloppy with his belongings.

'No. No, of course not.. I only wrote that.. Um..' Talking was evidently not his strong point so he was thankful when Dean cut in.

'Would you like to?'

Castiel's eyes widened to the size of saucers. 'Dean!'

The taller man chuckled slightly but then Sam entered the room, out of breath from his jog, the healthy bastard.

'Oh, Sam, such a cockblock!' Dean shouted.

'Er, what?' Sam replied, startled.

'Nothing.. Hey, Sam, would you mind getting us some pie?' Dean winked at Cas, causing the angel to blush deeply.

'Um, sure?' Sam looked extremely confused but left anyway.

Dean turned around and placed his lips softly onto Castiel's. Castiel's mind lit up with sparks. What was happening?

'Dean?' Castiel murmured into the other man's lips

'Yes, Cas?' He replied, still keeping contact with his angels mouth

'What's happening?'

'I'm kissing you, Cas.' Dean chuckled

'Indeed' They stayed like that for a few minutes until Dean decided to deepen the kiss.

Castiel's inexperienced mouth attempted to copy Dean's actions, mostly succeeding and contributing to the kiss.

They lay on the bed together staring at each other.

'Um, Cas?'

'Yes, Dean?'

'This is getting really fucking creepy. You haven't blinked in like an hour.'

'I don't want this to end..'

'Is this a fucking chick flick moment?' Dean tittered

'I don't know.'

They lay like that together cuddling, not wanting to let go of each other, for the rest of the night. When Sam had come back, slightly surprised, Dean just shouted 'fuck off, Sam' into Castiel's hair. Cas had laughed lightly and nestled further into Dean's neck. Sam had just backed out and asked for another room at reception, just in case.


End file.
